


Sapphrodite Prelude

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-10-23
Updated: 1998-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: The first in a series about Scully's adventures at a lesbian swing club...y'know, the kind where anything...and I do mean ANYTHING...goes. This tells how she meets her oft-companion to the club, and lover...and the woman who helps her discover her sexuality.





	Sapphrodite Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Sapphrodite - Prelude by Fana Sculder

Title: Sapphrodite - Prelude  
Author: Fana Sculder  
Rating: NC-17 (DUHHHHHHHHHH)  
Warnings: Well, I haven't gotten into anything really...far-reaching yet, but don't worry, I'll get to the BDSM, and oooh, Vampirism for Halloween, an' ghosts, an'...in short, this is only...THE BEGINNING!!!! (cackles evilly)  
Summary: The first in a series about Scully's adventures at a lesbian swing club...y'know, the kind where anything...and I do mean ANYTHING...goes. This tells how she meets her oft-companion to the club, and lover...and the woman who helps her discover her sexuality.

********

It started out pretty innocently...if that could be said of going to a strip club to 'explore' the possibility of her lesbianism. But at first it was just that...a strip club. Just a test...to see if she was turned on by the sight of near-naked women doing their best to look seductive to the audience.

Yeah. Reeeeeal innocent.

********

It was midafternoon, and the club's patrons looked like businessmen who had slipped out of the office for a couple hours to escape into a fantasy realm. Three young, beautiful, well-built woman were dancing erotically on a long runway, surrounded by a ringside chair. Small, mostly unnocupied tables were spread throughout the dimly lit club. There were probably fifteen men in the place, no more. Three topless waitresses hustled drinks from the bar to the tables and ringside chairs. They wore only G-strings and stiletto heels, the same 'uniform' as the dancers. In fact, they probably were dancers.

A strinkingly beautiful black woman, with large, rounded breasts that sagged just enough for Scully to belive that they were real, walked up to her with a look of slight concern on her pretty face. She was about six feet and had a body and good looks that could make any man in his right mind cream in his jeans. Scully felt a quivering in her cunt and smiled at the sensation.

She asked the woman if she could sit anywhere. The waitress returned the smile and nodded. Dana walked over to a table, set apart from the all-male crowd so she could observe things. The beautiful Amazon followed and took her order for a glass of red wine.

Scully watched the woman walk away, her luscious, ripe ass cheeks bare except for the string running up her crack. Her firm cheeks shook subtly as she walked, making Scully's cunt lubricate. She started to feel more like a young, sexy woman than a middle-aged, frustrated FBI agent.

She turned her attention to the three young Amazons dancing on the long elevated wooden runway. One was a brunette, the other a blond, and the third, another black woman. All three shook their breasts a lot when they danced. Every male eye in the place was glued to their delectable bodies.

Scully felt waves of passion strangle her as the blond knelt in front of some guy's face. She spread her legs apart and pulled her tiny G-string out away from her. The guy leant forward, a rolled-up bill between his lips. From her vantage point, Scully could see the rolled-up bill enter the dancer, sliding slightly into her prett pussy. She watched the guy's tonge lick her pussy, a portion of it disappearing inside her, and after giving the guy a brief taste, the blond backed away from him, covered herself with the barely-there loin patch, and rose to her feet, dancing and swaying her way toward another horny male spectator.

Scully's nipples had stiffened considerably and were tingling, poking through her blouse. She had never seen such a public display of sexuality before, and was amazed at how much it had turned her on. It was amazing to her at how a guy could go into a topless bar and poke his tonge into a stranger's pussy. Dana also found herself wondering if the dancers would be as obliging to a woman with a rolledup bill between her lips.

The beautiful black woman returned with her glass of wine. She set it down before Dana, then pulled a chair out and set her naked ass down. She smiled warmly, and asked Scully what she was doing here, not in an intimidating way, just out of curiousity.

Scully took a sip of wine, looking over the Amazon's breasts and felling her own nipples tingling. She didn't know what it was aobut the woman, maybe it was her nudity, maybe her beauty, maybe her genuine warmth, but Scully felt she could confide in this stranger. So she did. Se told the woman about the past fifteen years and how frustrating they had been for her sexually. The woman nodded, seeming to understand.

Her name was Julia, and she was 23 years old. She was a lesbian, and she said that four of the six woman working there that afternoon were lesbians. The only ones who weren't were the blond and a sultry, long and lean beauty who was currently draped over a rich-loking guy at the other end of the runway.

Scully asked her why a lesbian would dance, essentially naked, in front of a bunch of horny guys, and Julia laughed warmly, her dark eyes twinkling mischievously. Scully decided that she liked Julia's soft laugh. It sounded sweet, and genuine

"We get paid for showing guys our pussies, not for fucking them," Julia explained. "Actually," she added thoughtfully, "it gives me a kind of charge, to have these guys drooling over something they can't have. You learn real quick in this business that most guys'll do anything to get a taste of pussy. It gives me a real sense of power. I can taunt them and tease them and drive themm out of their worthless fuckin' minds, and then watch them cum and put a huge stain on the front of their pants. Then they'll have to go home to the little wifey and explain how they got cum stains on the front of their pants." Julia chuckled, and Scully joined her.

Julia reached under the table and gave Scully's thigh a firm squeeze, then winked and said, "Stick around a while. I'll be dancing in about fifteen minutes. If you'd like to move up next to the runway, I'll let you lick my pussy."

Spellbound, Scully could only nod, and watch Julia walk away from the table, seing her shake her ass a bit more deliberately this time, knowing she was doing it for a very special audience. Scully stuffed a hand between her legs, pressing her pussy through her thin cotton pants, feeling moist heat radiating from inside her.

Half a dozen guys were seated along the runway, leaning forward to reach for the three dancers. A big, burly bouncer stood to the sid, watching with his powerful arms folded across his massive chest, not missing a thing, eyes constantl scanning the room. Scully knew that if any of tthe guys got out of hand, the bouncer would be on them ina second, kicking their asses into the street.

Julia served a drink to one of them. His hand pressed tightly against her gorgeous ass, giving it a squeeze. She laughed good-naturedly and spun away from his grasp. The bouncer seemed to coil, like a cobra ready to strike, but relaxed a bit when he saw how Julia could handle herself. Scully had to admit, that with her height, and her muscles, Julia was not a woman you could easily intimidate.

Julia leaned forward to get another guy's order. Her beautiful breasts dangled down tantalizingly, one brushing the guy's face. He made no move toward her, however. Scully had to give the guy points for his self control.

As the hard-driving rock music faded out, the three dancers hopped unceremoniously off the runway, the black woman and the brunette walking side by side, each with a hand on the other's ass.

The three topless waitresses then climbed onto the runway. A smoky blue spotlight shined on their gorgeous bodies and the music began to crescendo through the speakers.

Scully rose from the table and walked right up to the runway, sitting not too far away form Julia, mesmerized by her shapely legs and her sequined G-string, the sequins bouncing glitters of light into various directions and making her crotch look scrumptious.

Scully's eyes climbed Julia's flat, warm chocolate tummy, and finally met with the woman's shaking breasts, looking so full and ripe like melons. There were no stretch marks of blotches, just soft, creamy flesh, tighty stretched, capped by dark-chocolate colored nipples jutting out from her pale areolae. Dana looked at the woman's beautiful face, and their eyes made contact. She had sparkling dark green eyes, locked on Scully's ice-blue ones. Subtle moisture glistened on her skin under the smoky blue spotlight, and the blue hue gave Julia a dreamlike appearance.

Her lithe body moved gracefully to the hard, primal beat of the music. Julia's eyes held Dana's and seemed to draw Dana into her soul. Scully could feel the music inside of herself and could nearly feel Julia's warm, delectable body moving against hers. One of Scully's hands grasped the wine glass, and the other was balled between her legs, pushing her arousal to the limits.

It never occurred to her that anyone would be watching her except Julia. In fack, she had almost forgotten that she was in a public place. Dana had been drwan into Julia's act, and she was her entire world at that moment.

Scully's tongue rimmed her lips, as did Julia's. Dana's nipples stiffened even more under the blouse and the fabric of her bluse rubbing against them made them tingle erotically. Scully was thankful she'd opted *not* to wear a bra. Her thighs flexed around her fist and she rubbed it even harder against her creamy cunt. Her eyes never left Julia for a second.

Julia moved right to the edge of the runway, squatting down in front of Dana, her ass resting on her heels, her knees on either side of Dana's shoulders as she leaned out of her chair. Dana's head was at crotch level and Julia pulled her sequined loin clothe out in front of her, displaying her prett pussy. Her wispy pubes were shaved into a tight V above her slightly pouting lips. Her clit was swollen and sticking out between those soft folds of flesh. Scully breathed deeply, getting a large whiff of her hot, musky scent.

Julia put her hand on Scully's head and pulled Dana right into her. Scully's tongue extended and licked the younger woman's pussy, penetrating her and getting a taste of her juice. Scully moaned almost involuntarily. Julia tasted and smelled like a fantasy. Dana loved her tangy flavour and her hot scent of arousal. It made her pussy quake, turning hot and creamy.

Julia's head lowered to Dana's and she whispered, smiling, "I get off work after this routine ends. Wait for me over there, and I'll take you backstage. I really want you to come home with me, if you wouldn't mind."

"Mind?" Dana whispered back. "Mind? Why would I mind coming home with someone like you?"

Julia smiled. "Great. Wait over there," she motioned towards the steps leading to a door that entered the runway, "and I'll meet you after this routine."

Dana nodded. Julia rose, and Scully collapsed back into her chair. She sat down on someone's tightly squeezing hand, and jerked her head instinctively to the right, to see a man grinning lewdly at her. Scully reached down, grabbed his wrist, and shoved it away, lightly digging her nails into it. This was a moment for Dana and Julia.

She looked around for the bouncer, and nodded toward the guy next to her, who was trying not-too-subtly to move his hand closer to her chest. The bouncer was there in a second. "This guy giving you trouble, ma'am?"

Scully nodded slightly. The guy, upon seeing the well-muscled bouncer, paled. "No, sir! Not at all," he stammered. "Me an' the lady ish good friendsh...grreat friendsh..." he trailed off in a drunken stupor.

The bouncer, unimpressed, grabbed the guy's wrist. "C'mon. I've seen you around here before, buddy, and you've had other warnings. Now get."

The guy, not too annoyed, seeing as how he couldn't remember his own name right now, stumbled towards the door.

The bouncer smailed slightly at Dana, not coming on to her, just being friendly. An alarm seemed to go off in her head. Her first message on Gaydar?

He walked off, and Scully turned her attention to the stage, where Julia smiled warmly and winked at her, then nodded towards the bouncer, seeming to know what Scully was wondering. *Gay,* she mouthed.

The music's pulse seemed to slow, and Scully jumped up, practically sprinting to the end of the stage.

********

-end-


End file.
